Remembrance
by Skylarcat
Summary: Mulder has been taken, and Scully remembers their time together.


**Title:** Remembrance

**Author: **Skylarcat

**Classification:** MSR

**Rating:** K (Pretty much PG)

**Summary: **A night of remembering.

**Note: **Scully and Mulder are characters that belong to Christ Carter, Fox Broadcasting, and Ten-Thirteen Productions. Yes, I have used them without permission. However, no copyright infringement is intended.

**Feedback: **Hell yes! I want feedback!

In an instant a person can be changed forever. It was as simple as one small second, one pivotal moment and a life could be altered. It took only one unexpected event, one word suddenly to be spoken and a life that was measurable in understanding, whose foundation existed of stability and constancy, could be left in complete chaos. 

She found amusement in how the world worked. How a journey of a thousands miles could be conquered in one giant leap. How a lifetime could be spent searching for someone to love, someone who could make you feel complete to only discover they existed before you the whole time. Life had a cruel sense of humor. 

She had stood on the shoulders of giants. Became a witness to the unseen, tasted the fruit of hidden desires and yet the notion of love was a concept beyond her comprehension. 

Love was for fools. Love was a weakness. A need and she needed no one. 

But it only takes an instant for walls to crumble. And crumble they did. 

She had spent her whole life constructing the wall of ice and stone that surrounded her heart. It had been in an effort to avoid intrusiveness, to ward off such fantasies of love and wanton ways. In short it had been an attempt to keep her safe and keep people out. And it took only one moment for him to break through the years of defense. 

And the wall came down. 

She smiled to herself now in remembrance of a time not long ago where beliefs were enough and faith was worth fighting for. Where his search alone had become their quest. How it all felt as though it occurred a decade ago. 

When was the moment that a change had occurred? Which look shared between them had lingered a little too long that it was on the brisk of obsession? Which time had they held hands, their fingers intertwined as though their lives depended upon it, that determination to never be apart resulted? Did it even matter when, how, or why? No, all that mattered was a change had occurred and she was changed forever because of it. 

The stars twinkled and shined against the vast night sky. They offered hope. They offered a sign. And she had to close her eyes at the sight. Hope was dangerous. But it was all she had. 

The irony that fate had discovered her once more under a starry sky was not lost on her. Star covered skies had become a symbol for them. They had shared several conversations about life and death within the light of the constellations. However, it had only been a few months ago, under another starry sky that a decision had been made that changed their relationship forever. 

After years of suggestiveness and hidden innuendoes the moment of truth had occurred on one lonely night when he caught her glazing up at the stars. She wasn't sure how long he had been watching her, but when he spoke she felt like it had been for centuries. 

His words had been gentle and sweet and he had spoken them in a sultry voice one in which she had not been accustom to hearing. 

"I don't love you as if you were the salt-rose, topaz or arrow of carnations that propagated fires: I love you as certain dark things are loved, secretly, between the shadow and the soul." 

She had turned to face him, startled at his words. And narrowing her eyes in speculation he found the courage to continue. 

"I love you as the plant that doesn't bloom and carries hidden within itself the light of those flowers, and thanks to your love, darkly in my body lives the dense fragrance that rises from the earth." 

He had step closer to her in the process of his confession, shortening the distance between them. And she stood fixated by him. 

"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where, love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I don't know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep it is your eyes that close." 

"William Shakespeare?" She had questioned as his lips lingered only inches from hers. 

"Pablo Neruda." He had answered. And then to her astonishment his lips were upon hers and she could deny him no more.

They had made love that night for the first time. They had fused together that night. Their bodies as well as their souls uniting. And all walls came down. As dawn crept upon them he had requested of her only one thing. 

"Will you love me for the rest of my life?" 

"No," She had answered, but as fear quickly surfaced within his eyes she promptly added, "I'll love you for the rest of mine." 

She wept now from the memory for that is all she had left. A collection of moments stored within the corners of her mind. They had taken him from her. He was gone. And she missed him. It was devastating how effortlessly a soul could shatter, how carelessly a heart could break. 

But if asked to do it all over again...the answer was simple. Yes. She would face the pain of losing her sister, becoming barren, and developing cancer all over gain. She could unrelentingly conquer it all once more because he would be at her side and when he was there all could be achieved. She rather a life of pain then a life without knowing him. She would rather one caress of his lips, one touch of his hand, then eternity without it. 

She recalled a night in which he had asked her one simple question. "What is the one thing you like best in the world?" 

And she had answered with one simple word. "You." 

She had seen something within his eyes that night that she couldn't describe. However, she now understood what it had been. Within his eyes she had seen bliss, hope, love and within his eyes she could become lost. 

Even though her world had shattered since then there was something that existed within her soul, some undying hope that he would be returned to her. That he would come home and until that day she would never give up. 

Never give up on a miracle.

The End! 


End file.
